


More Fun In Snow

by Identiaetslos



Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Follow up to an earlier 100 word drabble about Nox and Cassandra playing in snow.Prompt: Free For All





	More Fun In Snow

“You’re crazy,” Cassandra said, letting Nox drag her out into the snowfall anyway.

“I am, babe,” Nox retorted with a boyish grin as free-spirited as the love that sent Cassandra’s heart aflutter.

Nox let go and twirled under the innocence falling from the sky.

Unable to resist temptation, Cassandra scooped a wad of snow in her hands. Revenge was always the dish best served cold. She reeled back and landed a perfect hit between Nox’s breasts.

Nox gasped and stopped. “You!” She shouted.

Cassandra couldn’t help a rare giggle and ducked behind a tree as the rest of Skyhold gathered.


End file.
